


Black Valentine

by babybokchoy (krayeolah)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Unapologetic filth, sorry irene, sorry yifan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krayeolah/pseuds/babybokchoy
Summary: Wherever they meet, they leave their rings and morals at the door.





	Black Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this on 2/13, but you know how these things go.

If there's one useful thing that Yixing learned from the big bad business world, is that to get what you want, you need to move among the smoke; to move when your competitor is blinded, to pretend that you're in two different places at once, and to hang lies in front of their faces, hidden behind good words and praises. He never knew that it would apply so well to his personal life as well.

Wu Yifan and Zhang Yixing were the most applauded couple in the business technology world. Their story started off like any rags-to-riches fairytale; two college friends sacrificing everything they had into a product they believed in and through hard work, determination, and a little bit of luck, they would take the industry by storm. A decade later, their success was known worldwide, and their personal lives even more so. And after having to deal with dating scandal after dating scandal, no one ever expected to read the news about Yifan getting down on one knee in a 3-star Michelin restaurant in the middle of tech-dominated San Francisco (on Valentine's Day, to emphasize) and proposing to the one who had been through it all with him. It was shocking, but to everyone it made sense. For years the two have experienced both success and failure together, knew each other the best, and, honestly, looked amazing together 

Yifan and Yixing are the perfect couple. 

Yifan had a presence that commanded a room and a booming voice that demanded to be heard, while Yixing could easily charm a room of investors and had a sweet voice that could calm a crying child. While Yifan had the height of a basketball player, Yixing had the perfect height to still have authoritative leverage, but also be down-to-earth. And Yifan loves Yixing so much, he would fly into space bring him the moon and drag the stars down with it; anything Yixing wants, Yifan will get whatever it is and more. And Yixing believes that it's enough considering he was seen as the perfect husband who carried out his duties, played his role, and kept Yifan's heart warm. 

Because he was Zhang Yixing; smart, pure, and the ever most faithful. 

That's what he led everyone to believe anyway. There are some things that Yifan can't provide and Yixing, who truly does love his husband, doesn't hold it against him. But whatever Yixing wants, Yixing gets.

❖

It's been a while since Yixing has been able to get away from their companies' main branch in their home city of Beijing. Yifan and Yixing were working on closing yet another enterprise between China and the United States which left Yixing no time to slip away, even for just a day or two. So when his secretary lets him know about tying up loose ends at another branch in Hangzhou, he jumps at the chance, thankful for the opportunity to leave his stuffy office. "You're such a dedicated person, Mr. Zhang," his secretary had said, "Instead of sending someone else to fix things, you go and fix it yourself. It's admirable." Yixing thanked him for the compliment and continued to give him advice on his future endeavors. _If only they knew._

When Yifan found out, he complained about Yixing leaving on a short business trip so close to their 7th anniversary. All Yixing had to do was kiss him, give him a reassuring smile, tell him not to worry and that he'll be back the day of. Yifan had shown him a pout and Yixing had to admit that it was adorable and that he's happy that Yifan only shows this side to him. 

It's well into the evening in Hangzhou when Yixing finishes sorting through papers and files, getting them primed and ready to be handed off to the rightful handlers. Luckily, the work wasn't too difficult to fix and he praised the managers for their great organization skills and thanked them for their cooperation. Once his work was done, he bids farewell to the security guards and makes his way to his hotel, excitement bubbling within him.

The hotel was grand in structure and opulent in decor; He expected nothing less from the proprietor. He walks across the polished floor to the private elevators, greeting the hotel staff who seemed to rush to the lobby just to get a glimpse of the man. He flashes them a dimpled smile and he swears he heard at least five women swoon. The elevator ride was smooth as it made its way up to the penthouse suite, giving Yixing a spectacular view of Qiantang River, the lights of the surrounding buildings reflecting on the calm water. The city of Hangzhou is nowhere as big as Beijing or Shanghai and Yixing is thankful that their business had led him there that night. When there aren't so many eyes on you, it's much easier to get around.

When he reaches the suite, he walks slowly, letting every step echo throughout the space. In the entranceway, he sees a large marble table with a single vase filled with blooming Chrysanthemums and a single ring laying in front of it. Yixing smiles to himself before sliding the wedding band off his ring finger and giving it a kiss before he sets it down next to the other ring. 

Yixing continues further into the room and finds what he's looking for. On the white leather couch sits a man wearing a simple white button up shirt tucked into a pair of simple black slacks, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It's a simple look but Yixing knows this man lets nothing but the best touch his body. He has one leg resting over the other and in his hand is a glass of what is probably the best whiskey in the world (on the rocks, of course). His dark brown hair is styled perfectly, parted to the side with a slight curl at the front gives him a clean, sophisticated look (Yixing is itching to run his fingers through it). He may look like a simple man now, but the aura he exuded is dripping with power and wealth. 

Kim Junmyeon; proprietor to several hotel chains around the world, the single most powerful financier in all of Asia, husband to financial powerhouse heiress Bae Joohyun, and Wu Yifan's best friend. 

Yixing slowly walks over to the man, noticing how his eyes are basically undressing him with every step. And Yixing can't help but tease him further, letting his suit jacket slip off his shoulders, down his arms and gently fall to the floor. He unbuttons the top of his shirt, letting Junmyeon have a peek at his tantalizing collarbones just before sitting on the man's lap, taking the glass of whiskey into his own hand and downing it. Yixing puts the glass onto the side table next to them before focusing his attention on Junmyeon once again. Junmyeon stares at Yixing's lips as the other caresses his with slender fingers. He takes in a short breath when Yixing leans down and presses into his lips, forcing them open and Junmyeon can feel the burn of whiskey down his throat. And Yixing is persistent with his kisses, becoming a mess of bitten lips and tangled tongues.     

"Oh God," Junmyeon groans when he finally gets to breathe, "I've missed you so fucking much." 

He feels Yixing's fingers run through his hair and massaging the back of his nape gently. "It had been a while, hasn't it?" Yixing answered, rearranging himself to straddle Junmyeon's lap. "We can catch up later, but right now..." Yixing says, slowly unbuttoning his own shirt, moaning a little when he feels Junmyeon's hands move from the small of his back to under his slacks, giving his cheeks a light squeeze. "I really, really, really want you."

"What Yixing wants, Yixing gets, right?," Junmyeon looks up at Yixing and grins, removing both of their shirts in haste. He grabs the back of Yixing's neck and pulls him down into a deep, dizzying kiss. Junmyeon had always felt that Yixing's kisses were like an aphrodisiac, igniting an undeniable desire within him and the only thing that could sate him was Yixing's lips on his. It has been months since they’d last seen each other. Well, not exactly true since they saw each other at a big conference the week before, but not like this. It’s been months since they’ve felt each other and they have only one night to get their fill.

Yixing flinches and pulls away from the kissing when he feels a touch of vibration in his pocket and Junmyeon groans, throwing his head in back in annoyance when he hears the jarring ringtone coming from Yixing's pants, "No phones, Yixing." It was one of their rules. They know they were both busy people, but when they were together, no one was to bother them, knowing that the mood would break once they were interrupted; like at that moment. 

"I'm sorry. Let me just–" Yixing pants, rushing to pull the phone out of his pocket. His eyes widen when he sees Fan Fan glowing on the screen, "Fuck, it's Yifan."

Junmyeon's attention is back on Yixing when he hears his best friend's name and raises a brow, "Answer it and put it on speaker."

"What?!" Yixing says in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Do it, Yixing," Junmyeon growls at him. 

Even though he's still hesitant, Yixing gives in and answers his phone, "Hi, love. Do you miss me already?" The switch in the tone of Yixing's voice was so sudden, it makes Junmyeon's head spin, and the new, sweet and effervescent voice makes his skin crawl. 

"Just checking up on you," Yifan's voice sounds tired and from the rustling. Yixing assumes that he's already resting in their bed. 

Junmyeon decides to tease Yixing a bit. With his hands on Yixing's slender waist, he pulls him in closer to press playful kisses into his chest. Yixing tries hard not to let out a single noise. “I’m just finishing up here. Trying to get everything out of the way so you can have me all to yourself tomorrow, love.”

Getting bolder by the second, Junmyeon runs his tongue from the middle of Yixing's chest to a nipple, lightly sucking on it and looking up at Yixing as if challenging him. Yixing shoots him a glare warning him. Junmyeon smirks and gently bites the hardening nub. Yixing couldn't help but moan at the stimulation, but immediately covers his mouth, hoping Yifan didn't hear it.

“You okay, baby?” _Shit_. Junmyeon has a smug look on his face and Yixing has had it.  

He pushes Junmyeon to the back of the couch with his free hand then makes its way up to Junmyeon's neck. “Yeah, I just got the shivers. I guess they turned off the heating on this floor. I have an extra sweater here.” Yixing's fingers wrap around Junmyeon's pale, slender neck and squeezing the sides as he pushes him into the backrest of the couch. And Junmyeon lets him, even challenging him, looking up with hooded eyes and gripping harder onto Yixing's waist. “I’m going to get back to work. I’ll see you tomorrow? Okay, love?”

They can hear Yifan yawn on the other end. “Okay, don’t work too hard, baby. I love you.”

Yixing looks straight into Junmyeon’s eyes, lined with lust, and says, “I love you, too.” After ending the call and throwing his phone off to the side, Yixing unwraps his fingers and Junmyeon is gasping for air. “Now, where were we?”


End file.
